


Oyasumi

by PrincexofxFlowers



Series: Adventures in Detroit [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, phichit is a good roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexofxFlowers/pseuds/PrincexofxFlowers
Summary: The plan was to bribe Yuuri into taking a break with food and his best puppy eyes (‘Because Yuuri~ Friends are supposed to eat dinner together’). Hopefully the guilt of the friend card would be enough to tear him away from his studies.*Can be considered platonic or romantic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Yuuri and Phichit are super stressed. Phichit has a plan to fix it. Yuuri actually fixes it.

It had been a long- long- three weeks. How long? Very long. 

Phichit Chulanont considered himself fairly energetic. He didn’t have long-lasting stamina like his roommate but he made up for it in sheer enthusiasm and charisma both on and off the ice. However even he, in all of his extroverted energy, could admit that it had been a very long three weeks.

Between studying for midterms and getting ready for an upcoming competition, both he and Yuuri had had almost no time to just sit still and breathe. On a normal basis neither of them would mind the constant skating but everyone needs a break sometime, no matter how much you love what you’re doing, and Phichit was approaching the point of needing his.

Which brought him to his current situation, trudging up five flights of stairs- because of course the elevator was broken- while hauling his skating bag, his backpack, and a bag of food from the deli down the street, and stuck behind a group of students who were moving impossibly slow. All so he could check on his favorite roommate.

Practice for Phichit had ended a mere thirty minutes ago but Yuuri had taken a few too many falls from flubbed jumps that everyone knew he had down pat and was sent home to rest ten minutes after practice started. Phichit was honestly expecting to have to pry Yuuri away from a textbook or his notes on his laptop when he got back because he knew Yuuri was highly unlikely to not do something productive in this situation, especially given that he was probably upset about getting sent home. He just hoped that the food would be enough to-

“Oh my gosh!”

Phichit glanced up in time to see a backpack falling towards him. It was a slow enough fall that all it did was land on his feet- his very sore feet- but the thing was it was a really heavy bag and it took all of Phichit’s limited willpower to not yell.

“I am so sorry!” the person yelled, running down the few steps between them and picking up their bag. “The strap just broke all of a sudden and I tried to grab it but-”

“It’s fine,” Phichit interrupted with a smile that he hoped didn’t look as pained and fake as it felt. “No harm no foul, right? It was just an accident.”

He only had a few more stairs left to go until he got to his floor so after assuring the person that he really wasn’t mad (because honestly he wasn’t) he quickly maneuvered the door open and then headed down the hallway.

The plan was to bribe Yuuri into taking a break with food and his best puppy eyes (‘Because Yuuri~ Friends are supposed to eat dinner together’). Hopefully the guilt of the friend card would be enough to tear him away from his studies. He just hoped Yuuri would be okay with whatever sandwich he ended up with because honestly Phichit didn’t entirely remember what exactly he had ordered. He spent most of his time in line staring blankly at the menu and as soon as he ordered his focus shifted to trying not to fall asleep on his feet before getting back to the dorm.

Maneuvering to get his key out of his pocket and then unlock the door without setting anything down was a feat in and of itself and when he finally managed it he made no effort to contain the small cry of victory that escaped him.

“Yuuri!” he called when he kicked the door open. “I brought food!” He let his skating bag slide unceremoniously off of his shoulder to drop to the ground shortly followed by his backpack. He pushed the door shut with his foot before toeing off his shoes and padding into their small kitchenette. “Yuuri~!” 

He was surprised to find a distinct lack of Yuuri sitting at their small table. “Hm. Maybe he’s in the bath…” Phichit quickly tossed the food into the fridge; no sense letting it sit out and get gross if it wouldn’t be eaten until whenever Yuuri decided to emerge from the bathroom. 

He hummed to himself and knocked on the bathroom door a few times. “Hey, Yuuri!” When there was no response Phichit opened the door and stuck his head in. “Hope you’re not nake- hey.” Yuuri wasn’t there. “He is here right? I swear if I have to run around detroit to find him at 10 o’clock at night because he went out for a run and lost track of time I’m hiding his headphones for the entire weekend,” he grumbled as he shuffled the short walk to Yuuri’s room.

He didn’t bother knocking this time. Yuuri was either not in there or he was surrounded by textbooks and too enveloped in his notes to have heard any of the times Phichit had called his name and therefore deserved the shock of his sudden appearance. However when he opened the door he found himself glad that he didn’t throw it open and announce his presence loudly like he had intended because he was suddenly faced with an unforeseen third option.

Yuuri was sprawled out on his bed, face half-smothered in a pillow, blankets tangled around his legs, and glasses skewed sideways across his face. His breathing was deep and even and Phichit didn’t think he had ever seen a more accurate visual representation of the phrase ‘dead to the world.’

Phichit sighed and let a fond exasperated smile slide over his face. “You didn’t even turn off your lamp.” He walked forward and carefully pulled the blankets free before bringing them up to cover Yuuri’s shoulders. He paused for a moment and debated if he could get Yuuri’s glasses off without waking him up but his contemplation was interrupted by Yuuri’s phone loudly blaring a song from it’s spot right next to his head.

Phichit quickly grabbed it and bolted across the room, trying to smother the speakers and whispering an urgent “Sssshhh!!!” He glanced from the screen to Yuuri then back to the phone. The picture on the screen was a girl around their age with three identical children piled onto her lap. Phichit was torn between ending the call, or answering it himself and trying to communicate with someone that probably didn’t know any languages that he knew. He really didn’t want to wake Yuuri up- he honestly deserved to sleep- but he also didn’t want him to potentially miss something important.

“Ugh… Is that mine?” Yuuri’s groggy voice interrupted Phichit’s worried thoughts.

“Ah… Yeah,” Phichit gave the phone to Yuuri who only sat up long enough to look at the screen blearily before ending the call.

“Yuuko-san tends to forget that college students need to sleep,” he yawned and flopped back onto his mattress. “When did you get back?” his voice was scratchy from sleep and he looked up at Phichit with soft tired eyes.

“Just now. I couldn’t find you for a second. I thought you might have went for a run.” Phichit spoke quietly. Yuuri looked like he could fall back to sleep any moment.

Yuuri hm’ed. “I thought about it but then I got home and sat down and I guess I just crashed.”

Phichit huffed out a quiet laugh. “I’m not surprised. You’ve really been working hard lately.”

“No harder than you.”

Phichit shrugged. They probably had been about even lately but Yuuri, being introverted, seemed to stress out easier. “Go back to sleep, Yuuri,” He reached down and slid Yuuri’s glasses off of his nose, folded them up and put them on his bedside table. “And turn your lamp off this time.”

Phichit turned to leave but something tugged on the hem of his shirt. He looked down to find a hand hanging on to him and he followed the hand all the way up to Yuuri’s slightly embarrassed face.

“Yuuri?”

“Stay…?” he maintained eye contact for a beat before looking at his hand as though only just realizing what it was doing. “I mean,” he quickly let go of Phichit’s shirt. “If you want to.”

Phichit stared at him for a moment before he grinned. “Alright, scooch over.” He took off his jacket and gloves and tossed them carelessly to the floor. “But I reserve the right to put my cold feet on you.”

Yuuri smiled and shuffled over to one side of the bed, pulling the blankets back to make room for Phichit. “I can handle that. You generate an insane amount of heat in your sleep anyway.”

Phichit snorted and shuffled over, right into Yuuri’s personal bubble. “In my sleep. However I did just spend 30 minutes outside in the snow walking home.” He punctuated his statement by sticking his feet on Yuuri’s legs. “And I’m currently quite cold.”

Yuuri’s sharp inhale at the sudden cold was satisfying enough for Phichit who laughed before turning around and flipping the switch on Yuuri’s lamp. He rolled back over and briefly knocked his forehead against Yuuri’s before settling an arm over his shoulders. “Good night, Yuuri. Sweet dreams.”

Yuuri slowly fitted his arm over Phichit’s side and let out a small content sigh. “Good night, Phichit-kun. Sleep well.”

And sleep well they did.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Sorry if the ending seems kind of abrupt but I got there and realized I had nothing planned after the cuddling.  
> I seriously love the relationship between Phichit and Yuuri in any capacity. It's the best thing ever.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
